New Beginnings
by Cana99
Summary: Kyoko wakes up in the hospital with no memory of how she got there the last thing she remembers is Sho asking her to come to Tokyo with him. How did she get hurt and who are the people from her past that showed up. (rewritten) rated T for later chapters
1. Waking Up

~Waking Up~

**A/N Okay I needed to rewrite this story it was bothering me for a while now so total author rewrite and for those of you wondering when i'm going to update Setsu and Cain Please be patient okay.**

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes only to be blinded by bright light flooding her eyes and her head throbbing telling her to shut them again. She groaned telling them to shut off the light and she heard movement in the room. She heard a male voice she didn't recognize it was deep and sort of raspy.

"Kyoko." the voice said and she moaned in reply her eyes shut tightly to try and block out as much light as possible. The light suddenly dimmed and seemed so far away she opened her eyes and looked around at the faces surrounding her no of which she recognized. _Who Are all these people I don't know any of them where's Sho-chan last thing I remember is him asking me to come to Tokyo with him.(Kyoko)_

"Kyoko." the same voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see a very handsome man holding her hand and looking at her with such a tender expression. _Why is he looking at me like that who is he?_

"I'll be right back Kyoko I have to get the doctor to tell him you're awake okay?" he said as he started to stand giving her a small smile. She could only nod not trusting herself to open her mouth to speak to the man. It was when he was standing that she realized how tall he was. He walked out and all she could do was look around. she was surrounded flowers and presents and balloons and she wondered who the senders where. _This is so weird who would send me all this stuff Maybe it was Sho-chan_. she shook her head at the thought._ No way he could afford all of this... Then who sent it to me?_ Kyoko turned her head and felt her hair or lack thereof. She put a hand to her head and felt the short haircut she has had for 2 and a half years. she kept moving her hand until she reached her right temple and felt a long line of stitching _OMG what happened to my head why are there stitches! and why is my hair so short What is going on!_ she looked down to see bandages wrapped around her right arm. She turned her head to look at the door when she heard murmuring on the other side. then someone screamed

"MO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER NOW I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" she heard more murmuring after that and a few seconds later a doctor stepped in along with the man from earlier a girl in a bright pink jumpsuit which hurt her eyes and a man in a buzz light-year costume. She looked at them and blinked a few times in awe of the strange people who entered her room. She was staring at the elaborate costume and jumpsuit when the doctor's voice.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" she asked embarrassed that she was staring at the strange people instead of listening to the doctor.

"I said that I wanted to ask you a couple of questions to see how you are is that OK?" Kyoko nodded and the doctor proceeded with the questioning

"what is your name?"

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Good OK, What year is it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know who this is?" she asked while pointing to the tall man who sat down next to her again.

"No am I supposed to?" she asked curious. The tall man looked hurt at her statement she turned to look back at the doctor who was writing something on her chart.

"How old are you?"

"15?" she answered it more like a question

"what's the last thing you remember?"

"Sho-chan asking me to come to Tokyo with him, How is he by the way is he OK? He's not hurt is he?" She asked concerned for his health. The people in the room looked at her with concerned faces but the doctor just looked up from her notes and said

"Fuwa-san is fine Mogami-kun he was not involved in the accident." The man in the costume said

"You seem to have amnesia from your fall there is a chance that your memory may never come back but most likely it will." She turned to look at the other people in the room " don't try and force her to remember sometime just the little things will remind her just be patient okay?" and with that the doctor turned around and left. Kyoko turned to the girl in the pink jumpsuit and suddenly a memory filled her mind it was of an older man around 40 folded up jumpsuit just like the girl was wearing.

"What happened to me?"

* * *

**OK yes this is totally different from what i originally wrote but i like it and i really felt the need to rewrite it please bear with me ok **


	2. Second First Introductions

Second First Introductions

**Disclaimer: sadly i don't own Skip Beat! That belongs to Nakamura-sensei and it would suck a lot more if i owned it**

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

_"What happened to me."_

The girl in the jump suit looked at me with a pained expression on her face I wondered why she looked so sad. she turned to look at the man in the Buzz Lightyear costume and he grimaced but nodded so she turned back to me and took a deep breath.

"You were pushed down a staircase and there was some glass at the bottom." She took another shaky breath trying to calm herself "..You landed on it and you got a few cut on your arm and you're right side there will only be 2 or 3 that will actually leave a scar but you also have a concussion from hitting your head on the bottom of the stairs and you have apparent memory loss." she finished and looked as if she was about to cry I wanted to comfort her I had the urge to just hug her but I didn't even know who she was. I guess I was in shock the words had hardly registered when another short memory popped into my head of a girl with dark hair and shocked expression was looking at me as a fell. I Looked at the girl again and wanted to ask who she was. Whoever she was she seemed to care about me a lot.

"How do I know you?" the words came out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them she gave me a small smile before she yelled

"MO! Kyoko I'm your best friend." I looked at and smiled

"I have a female friend, Wow I've never had one before the only friend I had was Shotaro!" _and Corn_ I added silently to myself _Corn's from the fairy world i don't think he would want to be reviled yet._ My new friend stayed silent after i mention Sho's name so i decided to change the subject and ask for her name since i was her best friend after all.

"What's your name?"

"Kotonami Kanae, but you call me Moko-san."

"If I may interrupt i would like to reintroduce myself .." the man in the costume said. "My name is Takarada Lory I'm the president of LME talent agency." before I could ask why I knew someone from a talent agency he continued "You work there as an actress and you're a part of the LoveME section along with Kotonami-kun and and Amamiya-kun."

"Wow I'm an actress, I never thought about ever wanting to join show business before."

"You're a very good one I might add." I heard the tall man's voice and I turned to look at him.

"really." I managed to squeak out I felt my face getting flushed at his kind compliment.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren I'm your sempai and a fellow actor at LME." He seemed sad when he said sempai but it's probably my imagination

"What kind of shows have I been in?" He opened his mouth to answer but then the doctor walked through the door and turned to us

"She has two more visitors but one of you would need to leave because Hospital policy only allows 4 visitors at one time." Moko-san stood up and said that she had wanted to get some food so she would leave. after she left a tall blond man entered the room with a beautiful woman at his man started to talk to the president while the woman rushed over to me and felt my head with her palm and started to ask me questions so fast that I couldn't answer. Then unexpectedly she hugged me very tightly and said

"It's so very nice to meet you sweetie Kuu's told me so much about you i've wanted to meet you ever since he's come back from Japan and told me all about the second son he had in Japan." I could only stare in awe _Did she say second son? does that mean me? I've never seen that man before in my life. How did she know me and how did I know "Kuu" which i'm guessing is her husband._ Before I could answer the man called her name

"Julie."

"Yes?" she turned to look at him as she spoke but she still held onto my hand which made me feel really uncomfortable and I tried to break from her grasp but she had an iron grip.

"The president says she has amnesia."

"What?" she turned to look at me as to search my face for something. she turned back to her husband and let go of my hand and she started to walk over to him.

"Yes." the president cut in "...the last thing she remembers is from about 2 1/2 years ago before she met any of us." she turned to look at me again and walked over grab a chair right next to my bed her husband followed her and sat next to her holding her holding her hand. Ren looked sadly at the couple but quickly put on a business smile he seemed to always be wearing. I turned back to the couple and they started to introduce themselves the man spoke first.

"Hello nice to meet you again my name is Kuu Hizuri You took care of me while I stayed in japan a while ago. you were having trouble with a role so i gave you an assignment to act out my son and we became very close so close I consider you to be a second son of mine." I looked at him and smiled I've never had a father before and he seems so nice.

"I'm Julie Hizuri i'm Kuu's wife and he has told me many wonderful thing like your ability to cook and you acting skills among other things, And when you get comfortable enough with me I hope you can call me Mother." She smiled a loving smile at me and I felt so wonderful at that moment. I felt tired and my eyelids felt heavy like I wanted to take a nap

"Mogami-san maybe you should rest." Ren added sounding concerned

"I want to see Sho-chan."

"I'll call him and i'll have him come and see you how does that sound he'll be here when your awake okay?"

"OK." that was all I could get out before I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

**Authors POV **

Kyoko was awoken by someone lightly shaking her shoulders she moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Ren looking at her with one hand on her left shoulder.

"Mogami-san I was told to wake you once every hour because of your concussion, also Fuwa-san is here to see you." he seemed to spit out the last part but Kyoko was too drowsy to notice. Kyoko dreamed about a 7 year old girl calling her Onee-san and was confused as to who the girl was Kyoko was trying to rack her brain but when she saw Sho enter the room her eyes lit up. Sho had a guilty look on his face but he walked over to sit next to Kyoko and gave her a small smile but still had a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong Sho-chan?" she asked concerned

"Fuwa here is going to tell you why you enter showbiz and what happened to you after you got to Tokyo." Kyoko turned to sea Kanae giving Sho an evil turned back to Sho expectantly

"When we got to Tokyo I made you work two Jobs to support me and for us to live in an expensive condo, then one day you came to my work and overheard me talking to my manager and I called you a maid and said I would send you back to Kyoto Since i had no more use for you. You threw fast food at my head and swore you would get revenge on me by joining show business" Kyoko just stared at him with no expression on her face

"Continue" Kanae said in a commanding voice

"So while you working for Dark Moon you came to Japonet Scoop and we got into an argument and it ended up with me hitting you in the face." Still Kyoko had no expression " and on Valentines day I forced a kiss onto you." Sho finished and Kyoko was still in thought contemplating what she had just been told. Her face contorted in anger and her demons came out as she felt her heart being ripped apart for a second time. Memories of him calling her a maid flooded into mind

"YOU HIT HER!" she heard Kanae, Kuu, and Ren's voices speak in unison. the anger in their voices caused chills to go down her spine. "GET OUT NOW FUWA!" Kanae's voice came out clear and commanding. Sho Left scared for his life after he left Kyoko started crying and Kanae comforted her friend. Kuu and Ren were silently planning Sho's death as they exited and left Kanae there to comfort Kyoko

* * *

**Okay**** this chapter was pretty sad and I feel bad for making Kyoko cry please review **


	3. Author's Note

Please forgive me in advance for I will not have internet over the summer until mid august probably. I will only have an iPod so I can Pm and Review but I cannot post so please forgive me. I promise to write during the summer and I will post my chapters once my school starts I hope to have at least 2 chapters for each story even Punishment for Ren if we do not finish it within two weeks also Something Not Long Forgotten. I hope you will forgive me for this inconvenience. Also I would love it if you guys want me to help with stories during the summer if you want me too. I will also consider taking request and I promise once school starts or somewhere around that time like mid -august I will start posting. So again sorry and I am open to PMs and Requests something to do during the summer up at my Grandmothers ~CANA


End file.
